Toa of Fire
Toa of Fire was a title given to a Toa who wielded the Element of Fire. Toa of Fire were almost always transformed from a Matoran of Fire, although Tahu was an exception. Should a Toa of Fire fulfill his destiny, they were given the option of sacrificing their Toa Power and becoming a Turaga of Fire. If a Toa of Fire lost their Kanohi, their Elemental powers would be halved and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Fire's Elemental power gave them near-perfect command over heat and flame. As such, at a basic level, they could create, control, and absorb open fire and/or heat. Examples of this include creating fireballs, generating a rain of fire, absorbing the heat in an area, and putting out fires. Additionally, Toa of Fire were naturally resistant to intense heat, although they could be defeated by very extremely high temperatures; they possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga or Matoran of Fire. As a Toa Nuva of Fire, Tahu wielded powers even greater than that of a standard Toa of Fire, and even had a unique ability: the power to set up a delayed Elemental Fire attack. Personality and Traits Toa of Fire were often the leaders of their respective Toa Team, although this was not always the case. In addition, Toa of Fire were often known for being impulsive and somewhat hot-headed, often rushing into danger. They were also very courageous, and rarely if ever retreated from combat--even when retreat might have been the most strategically sound option. Despite this, Toa of Fire were capable leaders, especially once they were able to mature into their role. A Toa of Fire's armor was usually colored in shades of red, orange and gold, although black was not impossible. All Toa of Fire were also male. History There was a Toa of Fire who was a member of the First Toa Team, but was killed. A Ta-Matoran named Dume became a Toa of Fire, but later became a Turaga of Fire. He wore the Kanohi Kiril. One Toa of Fire was fused into a Toa of Earth by the Spear of Fusion and became Prototype. A Ta-Matoran named Lhikan became a Toa Mangai of Fire and later became a Turaga of Fire, ultimatly dying after being hit by a deadly Shadow Hand blast by Makuta Teridax. He wore the Kanohi Hau. Another Ta-Matoran called Norik also became a Toa Hagah of Fire and he temporarily became the Rahaga of Fire by Roodaka, but he was later changed back. He wore the Kanohi Pehkui. A Ta-Matoran named Vakama also transformed into a Toa Metru of Fire and later a Toa Hordika of Fire. After fufilling his destiny of saving the Matoran of Metru Nui, he became a Turaga of Fire. He wore the Kanohi Huna. Another Toa of Fire was created by Artakha and named Tahu. He was placed in a team of Toa Mata and later became a Toa Nuva of Fire. He was reverted into a Toa Mata of Fire by the Kanohi Ignika on Bara Magna. He wore the Kanohi Hau and later the Hau Nuva. A Ta-Matoran named Jaller was transformed into a Toa Inika of Fire by the Red Star and later a Toa Mahri of Fire by the Kanohi Ignika. He wore the Kanohi Calix and later the Kanohi Arthron. After Teridax's death, the remaining Toa of Fire evacuated onto Spherus Magna. They are currently living with the Ta-Matoran and the Fire Tribe inside the Great Volcano. Known Toa of Fire Below is a list of the known Toa of Fire: *Tahu - Leader of the Toa Mata/Toa Nuva *Vakama - Formerly leader of the Toa Metru and briefly a Toa Hordika; currently a Turaga *Lhikan - Former leader of the Toa Mangai; later a Turaga and currently deceased *Dume - Currently a Turaga *Norik - Leader of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team *"Prototype" - Half Toa of Fire fusion; currently a Dark Hunter *Jaller - Leader of the Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *A Toa of Fire - Former member of the First Toa Team; currently deceased